Educating Jasper
by emz3010
Summary: Bella is a highly successful sex surrogate. She is professional and used to dealing with men and women with complex sexual problems...but nothing has prepared her for what happens when shy and broken Jasper Whitlock walks into her life. AH OOC Non-Cannon pairings - Jasper/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello folks. This is a plot bunny that won't leave my head, so I'm going to post this alongside Soulless. It's a very different fic to Soulless, it will be short chapters and again unbeta'ed!**

**This was originally posted as Virgin School but someone reported it for adult content :( So I re-posted under the new name 'Educating Jasper and 18 hours later it was removed again!**

**So I'm reposting the first chapter only here and the rest is on The Writers Coffee Shop TWCS - see link on my profile.**

Chapter 1

My doorbell rang signalling the arrival of my latest client. I opened the door and was greeted by Ben's smiling face.

"Hiya Bella, how are you today?" he asked politely.

"I'm great, thanks Ben. Come in," I answered whilst motioning for him to enter.

We went and sat down on the sofa together and I took Ben's hand in mine.

"So tell me about your week then honey," I asked him with an encouraging smile.

"It was good," he answered, before adding quietly, "I asked her out."

I reached forward and hugged him tightly, before telling him how proud I was of him.

"It's all thanks to you," he beamed.

"We did to together," I answered.

I was so proud of Ben, he was so changed from the shy awkward geek that walked in here three months ago. I took his hands in mine again and looked into his eyes.

"So this is our last session. Do you still want to take the lead as we discussed last time?"

He looked nervous all of a sudden but smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay then, that's great. Well over to you then Ben," i said with a smile.

"Umm, there is just one other thing too Bella!"

"Yeah hun, what's that?"

"Well, erm, I kinda wanted to try and make you . . . erm . . . come!" he stated awkwardly.

"Oh honey, it's okay. You can say anything to me remember," I reassured him as his face was flaming bright red. I tried to think how I could answer him in a way that wouldn't knock his bit of new found confidence.

"Ben honey, you don't have to worry about pleasing me. These sessions are for you."

"Oh yeah I get that, but well I just thought that it might be good practice for me," he answered, seeming to have overcome most of his embarrassment.

The truth was that I very very rarely had an orgasm when I was with a client. I did more in the early days but sex had become more about the other person now and although I enjoyed myself and did feel some pleasure I hardly ever climaxed. In fact I couldn't remember the last orgasm I had had that wasn't whilst enjoying my own company. I tried to think how to let him down gently.

"I've taught you the techniques that will please a women and hopefully make her come and if you want to try them on me then I would love that," I answered truthfully.

Maybe I would fake it or just see what happened.

He smiled shyly before gathering his courage and stating; "I'm gonna make you feel so good Bella!"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, I opened my lips slightly and moved them against his encouraging him to go further. He took the hint and swept his tongue along my lower lip, seeking entrance. I tried to focus on the moment but couldn't help but let me mind wonder to how Ben had changed over the last few months.

When he first came to Alice and I wanting help, he was a shy, socially inept geek. Although he was a pretty good looking 25 year old guy, he had never had any contact with the opposite sex. He had never even had a full conversation with a girl, let alone kissed one. He worked in the male dominated field of IT and spent his days in an office full of men (mostly shy geeks like himself) and his evenings at home with his mom. There was one girl in his office though that he had admired from afar for over 2 years and he desperately wanted the courage to go and talk to her. So he'd cashed in some savings and purchased the full works package from Alice and I.

The full package was a three month intensive course. Alice provided three sessions a week of therapy to help Ben get to the route of his anxiety around women and provide him with tools to combat it. I on the other hand provided a more hands on solution to his problems. I took him shopping and helped him pick out some new clothes, took him to the salon and got him a makeover, and worked with Alice on improving his social skills. I also took his virginity.

**Please review, they make me very very happy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4 of Educating Jasper is now available on the The Writers Coffee Shop.

The link is on my profile page.

Thanks and enjoy xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5 is now up on The Writers Coffee Shop - Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6 is now up on The Writers Coffee Shop - Enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7 is now up on The Writers Coffee Shop - Enjoy :)


End file.
